


Imperfectly Perfect

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: Romancing the Bone [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, First experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: Christmas is a time for giving, and, with a little prodding from your smaller friend, you might just end up getting a sweet present from your new bonefriend.[[ Part 1 of Romancing the Bone series ]]





	Imperfectly Perfect

It was the day before Christmas (or Gyftmas, as the monsters preferred to call it), and the house was bustling with activity. Toriel and Papyrus were in the kitchen, the ex-Queen heading over the cooking while Papyrus (with minor supervision) rolled out the dough for sugar cookies. Undyne was in charge of cutting out the shapes with Alphys, while the former pressed the cookie cutters in a bit harder than necessary , and the latter tried to carefully lift them from the doughy sheet. Asgore was sorting through presents beneath the large evergreen tree situated in the living room, putting each into piles based on who they belonged to and marveling at the careful and considerate wrapping that most of them had.

 

Then there was Sans.

 

He wasn’t a very big holiday kind of guy, and helping with the cooking was far too much work, so he elected to sprawl out on Toriel’s couch for a nap.

 

All of the monsters were together with their own families for the holiday evening, an d t hough Mettaton usually joined them at Toriel’s house, he had a photoshoot or something equally (in Sans’ mind) frivolous that meant he missed out.

 

“U-Undyne, maybe n-not so hard…?” he heard Alphys squeak from the other room, seconds before the sound of plastic cracking broke the otherwise amicable silence.

 

“Oops…”

 

“THAT’S OKAY, UNDYNE! YOU CAN JUST MAKE MORE GINGERBREAD MONSTERS!” Papyrus pointed out cheerfully, pots and pans clanking together as Toriel pulled something from the oven and set it on the stovetop.

 

“But wait! Can we call them Gingerbread Monsters if they’re not made of gingerbread?!”

 

“GASP! YOU’RE RIGHT!”

 

“O-oh you two…”

 

Sans chuckled and shifted to lay on his back, staring up at the  garlands and lights strewn about across the ceiling. Some of the lights were in the cartoony shape of little stars, and he felt his soul give a small flutter as he remembered when they were picked out.

 

You had insisted upon them, really, and he had no desire to say no, something that scared him a little. But when your whole face lit up after he tossed them into the cart, it did funny things to his soul that made him sure it was worth it. You’d latched onto his hand that day, and all he could remember afterward was the feeling of your warmth seeping through your gloves to his bones. He may or may not have held on just a bit tighter.

 

That was another reason why he wasn’t joining in the festivities. Two of the  parties' occupants were currently missing, and he just couldn’t seem to get into the spirit of things without them there.

 

“SANS, ARE YOU SURE YOU DO NOT WANT TO HELP MAKE SUGAR COOKIES? THERE IS STILL QUITE A BIT OF DOUGH LEFT FOR SHAPING-- UNDYNE, NO, DON’T EAT IT, YOU HEATHEN! IT’S UNCOOKED!”

 

Papyrus’ question was cut off by loud, raucous laughter, followed by Undyne running from the kitchen with a handful of cookie dough. Papyrus was quickly in tow, a wooden spoon covered with batter raised above his head as if he were trying to hit her with it. They tore through the living room, passing by Asgore, who had just stacked a bunch of carefully golden-wrapped presents, only for them to topple over.

 

“Hey now, be careful, you two…” the large goat monster said, though, because of his tone, it sounded more like a suggestion than a command. Sans could hear a huff from the kitchen before Toriel emerged, flour covering her ‘Rolling in the Dough’ apron, and she put her hands on her hips.

 

“Don’t you go getting cookie dough all over the carpet, you two!” she shouted, though only so she’d be heard over the laughter and yelling. She rolled her eyes, a fond smile tugging at her muzzle as she turned and headed back into the kitchen.

 

“Don’t worry, I’d just eat it!” Undyne called out, and Papyrus skidded to a stop, a shudder running visibly down his spine.

 

“EWWWWW, UNDYNE! THAT’S UNSANITARY!”

 

“NYAHAHA!! Like a few germs are strong enough to beat me!” She came back into the living room, standing next to Papyrus as she made the obvious show of shoving the rest of the cookie dough into her mouth. Papyrus stomped his boot, shaking all of the little trinkets Toriel had set up on her fireplace mantle and sighed.

 

“WHATEVER, WHEN YOU GET SALMONELLA, THEN DON’T COME CRYING TO ME. ...PLEASE DON’T, BECAUSE YOU’LL MOST LIKELY BE VOMITING, AND I DON’T WANT TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT.”

 

Sans snorted and turned his skull back up toward the ceiling, closing his sockets with a sigh.

 

Yeah, the place was lively, but it just felt like it was missing that spark…

 

The front door burst open, and Frisk bustled in, arms loaded up with brown paper bags holding the logo from the local monster supermarket on it and overflowing with groceries. The noise startled Sans enough that he sat upright, relaxing once he saw that it was a familiar face.

 

“ h ey kid, you need a hand?” The skeleton waved his left hand and a blue glow surrounded the bags, and Frisk giggled breathlessly as they began to float around them in a circle. Toriel peeked her head out of the kitchen and when she saw Frisk, beamed.

 

“Ah, my child, there you are! I was beginning to worry you had gotten lost!” She padded across the living room and carefully gathered up the bags in her larger arms, and the blue glow dissipated immediately. Frisk kicked off their boots and hopped up onto the sofa next to Sans, fixing him with a knowing look.

 

“ h mm?  s omethin’ on your mind, kiddo?”

 

Their hands began to move fluently in sign:  _ “Just not feeling it, huh?” _

 

Sans shook his head, his grin feeling more or less fixed than anything. “ n ah, ‘s not that.  d unno what it is.” He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, rolling his shoulders before settling back into a laying position. “ m aybe  i just need another nap.” Frisk pounced on him, wincing as they bumped their chin against his ribcage.

 

_ “You sure there’s no other reason you’re feeling blue?” _ Their eyebrows rose over their squinting eyes, a grin tugging at the corners of their mouth as they poked a finger at his cheekbone. The faintest azure hue spread across his cheekbones, but he ignored it, carefully pushing the kid’s hand away from his face.

 

“ h eh, why don’t you tell me?  y ou seem to have somethin’ in mind already--”

 

“I’m here!”

 

His words died in his metaphorical throat as you walked through the door, arms overloaded with so many sacks of groceries and goods that he worried they might break. Papyrus immediately stepped in and took them from you, to which you gave thanks while rubbing your sore forearms.

 

“Ah, wonderful! I’m so glad you made it in! I was beginning to wonder how Frisk got here,” Toriel called from the kitchen, a smile in her voice.

 

“Yeah, they said they were going to come back out and help me…” you said, shooting Frisk a playful glare, who actually looked a bit guilty. “Don’t worry about it, Frisk. My friend always said that real legends carry everything in one trip!” You moved to flex your muscles, showing off ‘the guns’ and pulling a giggle from Frisk. “Besides, I’m plenty strong.”

 

“Is that a fact?!” Undyne leaped into the room, startling you enough that you let out a surprised squeak. “Then how’s about an ARM WRESTLING COMPETITION?!”

 

“N-no no no, I, uh, d-don’t think that’s such a g-good idea!” Alphys emerged from the kitchen, wringing her clawed hands as she glanced nervously between you and Undyne.

 

“Now now , everyone, let’s settle down,” Asgore placated, lifting his muzzle into the air and giving a few sniffs. “It smells like dinner is almost ready, so we ought to get washed up and settle down.”

 

Toriel appeared for a brief moment, carrying an armful of dishes into the dining room before disappearing again, and you quickly made your way through the group to help her.

 

“Thank you, my dear,” Toriel said gratefully, handing off a large pie to you with gentle care, and you couldn’t help but sniff it eagerly. Butterscotch cinnamon pie. A classic staple to any of Toriel’s meals.

 

“It’s no problem. I’m happy to help.” You send her a smile that she is quick to return, although she looks a bit tired out. “Hey, why don’t you go get everyone together, and I’ll move the rest of the food into the dining room?”

 

The look she fixed you with was nothing short of grateful.

 

“That would be wonderful, my dear. Thank you.”

 

* * *

Dinner was a drawn out affair, but it was full of laughter and story-telling with a few full mouths and some light scolding from Toriel. Papyrus told the story of how he confronted the human, and they all lent their stories together to effectively tell Frisk’s tale of the Underground. They put in their two cents here and there, but otherwise remained quiet, seeming almost like they’d heard the story so many times before…

 

Sans was stiff all throughout dinner, his mind busy in other places, and it took a bit of getting his attention before he was able to tell his own story about meeting Frisk. There was a bit of dimness to his eyelights that wasn’t there before, but you tried not to bring it up during dinner. Sans was a private person, and he’d tell you if he wanted you to know.

 

After dinner, everyone gathered together in the living room, with Asgore sitting in the big armchair near the fireplace, Papyrus, Frisk, and Undyne sitting cross-legged in front of the tree, with Alphys in Undyne’s lap, and you and Sans situated on the couch. Toriel pulled a camera out of the end table drawer and started taking pictures of everyone together. You leaned over closer to Sans and leaned against his shoulder, posing for a picture as Toriel cooed over how cute the two of you looked. Sans’ skull turned a pale shade of blue, but you didn’t bring it up, instead lacing your fingers together and rubbing your thumb across the back of his hand.

 

You marveled silently at his hand in your own, and how familiar yet foreign it felt. His bones had fused together to create something that resembled a human hand, all smooth bone with small ridges going around his somewhat stubby fingers. You glanced up and caught him staring at your conjoined hands as well, and you gave him a warm smile as his blush grew just a bit brighter.

 

“Oooooooh, check out the love-nerds!” Undyne cackled while snuggling Alphys in her lap, who was hiding her reddened snout behind her clawed hands. You glanced up at them and blinked for a moment, not realizing what it was they were looking at. Their eyes were situated just over your shoulder, and Toriel put a hand on her hip, shaking her head. It took you a moment before you finally looked behind you and saw Frisk, poised on the back of the couch while holding something in their hand.

 

… Mistletoe. They were holding mistletoe over you and Sans.

 

You could feel your face flush as you glanced back at Sans, who was fixing the kid with a look that was two parts embarrassed and three parts accusatory. Frisk was stifling giggles with their free hand, unable to fully hide the width of their grin.

 

“Oh…” was all you could really say for a moment, then, taking in a slow breath, you closed your eyes and leaned your face in closer to Sans, pursing your lips ever so slightly in the universal ‘asking for a kiss’ face.

  
He swallowed uselessly and glanced between everyone, going from Frisk, to Undyne and Alphys, to Papyrus, to Toriel, then back to you.

 

You open your eyes when you feel a small bonk on your forehead, and you see Sans nuzzling against you with his skull. Did he not want a kiss…? The squealing noise Papyrus made seemed to tell otherwise.

 

_ ‘Is this how monsters kiss or something…?’ _

 

Frisk smacked the top of Sans’ skull lightly and pointed to their own pursed lips, then pointed to you. You had to help Sans out of this and fast.

 

“It’s okay, Frisk,” you offer, holding your hands up in a placating gesture. “He doesn’t have to--”

 

Bony hands gently grasped your cheeks and pulled you in for a kiss… which was little more than you pressing your lips to his teeth at first. Then he started moving his skull side to side, making little nuzzling motions against your lips, and he was trying so hard, and it was so awkward, you just--

 

You started laughing.

 

Maybe it was from the nervousness, or maybe it was because of the absurdity of the situation, but suddenly he was laughing with you. Everyone more or less joined in, and you pressed a lingering kiss to his cheekbone before leaning back against his shoulder comfortably.

 

It was imperfect, but it was him, so, to you, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my Tumblr @life-sans-sin and yell at me about my fics, or submit an idea for a 'first' in my ask box! Love you guys!


End file.
